Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to image processing. More particularly, embodiments relate to the dynamic generation of time-shifted images.
Discussion
Conventional photography may involve the relatively static processes of capturing a digital image and storing the image for later viewing or editing. While more recent developments may have enabled the embedding of location data into digital images, the usage of the embedded information may be limited to mapping applications, which may also be relatively static in nature.